Take Care
by Better Than Haru
Summary: After overworking herself, Katara falls ill. Who's there to take care of her while the   others are gone? Why, it's Zuko, of course! In honour of Day three of Zutara Week.


**Still behind... well, at least the practice is good.**

**NOTICE: THIS WAS TAKEN OFF OF ANOTHER ACCOUNT OF MINE. I'M NOT STEALING**

**BTH**

**

* * *

****3. Pain**

It had seemed that in the past few weeks, the amount of odd jobs that needed to be done had become tremendous. Somehow, almost all of these odd jobs had been forced onto Katara. It hadn't been intentional, of course, but the excuses just came out of the wood work.

"Katara, can you do the shopping? I'm sharpening my space sword!"

"Sorry! So sorry! I can't wash the dishes today because Toph's teaching me some more earth bending moves in five minutes and if I keep her waiting again, she said she was going to earth bend me to the side of a mountain."

"Katara, can you mend my Kyoshi uniform? I'd do it myself, but I'm no good at sewing."

"I'm blind."

So, Katara was stuck doing all of the cooking, laundry and everyone's jobs that they couldn't find the time or effort to do, as well as teaching Aang water bending, practicing her own water bending and sparring with the others. Katara, being the stubborn and resilient person she is, put up with this and argued to herself that it was no big deal and she could hack it. Unfortunately for Katara, her body finally decided that enough was enough.

Katara had risen that morning feeling worse than she had ever felt. Her head ached, her stomach churned and it was all she could do to keep herself standing up. She left her tent, dizzy and feeling uncomfortably hot, and willed herself to begin breakfast. She was just finishing the porridge when she finally allowed her self to sit for a moment. She had just settled herself when she remembered that today was the day that Sokka, Suki and her Dad left to discuss strategy with a rebel group two towns over and Hakoda had asked his daughter to pack the supplies.

Lifting herself off the dirt, she didn't bother to brush herself off and began to stumble around, looking for the supplies that were on the list she had written. It took some effort to read her own writing, as her sight had opted to take on a very fuzzy outlook and focusing on something made her even more dizzy. She packed everything on it and had felt that the three travelers would be very well prepared until she quickly thought of a few other things they might need.

Meanwhile, Zuko had finished his early morning practice and meditation early and was heading back to camp. He came into the camp's clearing just in time to see Katara about to fall over while lifting what looked like a packed bag. He rushed over, eyes wide with panic, and was able to catch her in time.

Held close to his chest with one arm and Zuko holding the bag with his other, Katara felt herself becoming more and more delirious. She could barely even register falling, let alone somebody, _who was that, _catching her. She blinked confusedly and without focus at her rescuer and then promptly passed out.

Zuko was panicking. He yelled for Aang, Sokka, Hakoda, _anyone_ to come help and soon had woken the whole group.

"What's all the yelling about, Sparky? Wait, are you holding someone? Is that... Katara?" Toph asked, grumpily exiting her earth tent.

"Whazz goin on?" Sokka said, still rubbing sleep out of his eyes until he spotted his unconscious sister.

"SUKIII! KATARA'S BEEN TAKEN OVER BY SLEEPER SLUGS!" He cried, falling on his knees and grasping his head in the type of grief only Sokka can achieve.

"Sokka, I'm not gonna ask what a sleeper slug is, because I'm not sure even that you know. However, it looks like Katara's a little sick." Suki reached over and put the back of her hand against Katara's forehead, "She's definitely got a fever. She's sweating a lot, too. We've been running her ragged for a while, I think it's finally caught up to her, poor thing."

"Will she be okay?" Aang asked with worry.

"Don't worry, Aang. Sugar Queen's not the kind of person to let a little case of the sniffles take her down." Toph reassured, punching Aang in the arm, though her voice was thinly laced with the same kind of anxiety.

"Toph's right," Hakoda's strong voice echoed with authority and turned to Sokka and Suki, "Aang, Toph and Zuko can take care of Katara. We've got to leave."

"Are you sure you can't post-pone it until Katara recovers?" Zuko asked, setting the parcel down to hold Katara with both arms.

"I have the fullest confidence in you three." The older man replied, although eying the prince as Zuko held his daughter bridal style.

Zuko nodded. Suki adamantly said that she wouldn't leave until she had changed Katara out of her already sweat covered clothes, despite it still being morning, so she had Zuko place her in her sleeping bag within her tent. She instructed Aang, Toph and Zuko in the basic fundamentals of taking care of the ill, having done so a few times while the Kyoshi warriors were traveling on their own. Soon, though, Hakoda insisted it was time to leave and so they loaded up Appa and waved goodbye as they left.

A few hours passed with Katara stirring a few times, always rasping for breath and nearly begging for something to cool her down. They each did their part in trying to ease Katara's state, until Toph came up with a better idea.

"Look, it's pretty obvious that Katara's having a lot of trouble trying to sweat this out of her system. Let's give her body a little more fire power to take down these dumb germs, get some money and go buy her some medicine in the closest town."

"That's a great idea, Toph!" Aang agreed.

"Yeah, but the nearest town is four hours away on foot. We can't leave Katara in her condition for that long." Zuko told them.

"Okay. Zuko, you stay here and take care of Katara. Me and Twinkle toes over here will go and get the medicine and come right back. If we're low on cash, I'll just scam a few suckers and get some. Is that good?" Toph asked, not really looking for a reply.

"I don't really want to walk that for that long- OW!"

"Great. Let's go, Aang!" Toph said, giddily as Aang rubbed his now sore shoulder.

They had been gone a good two hours. Zuko, not having much to do, practiced his fire bending, but after having seen Katara crawl out of her tent to get something to drink, he resigned himself to staying by her in case she needed anything.

He glanced at her. Her breathing was so laboured and her fever had painted her face a rustic kind of red. Her mocha skin held a thin veil of moisture that he soothed away by gently dabbing it gone with a cool, damp cloth. It bewildered him how the strong and beautiful girl he had spent so much time around could become so weak. He blushed lightly at his own thought, embarrassed at having admitted to himself that he thought she was beautiful. She coughed haggardly in her sleep and he fretted for a moment before sitting her up so she wouldn't choke. Zuko was reminded of his own time of illness after having released Appa and faced an existential crisis. Once she finished he laid her back down, careful and wit slight awkwardness. In the past, he had not been prone to illness, but at that time he had never felt so damaged, vulnerable and _unsafe_ in his own body. When he applied this experience to Katara, he only wanted to care for her more

She opened her eyes, glossy and dark, watching him with unstable vision as he rung out the cloth and let the water drip into the dirt. She smiled weakly at Zuko, who's own eyes watched her and who's face was still stained a light hue of pink. He was surprised, a bit, at the unexpected gesture, but he soon returned it with a soft smile. Katara reached up and set shaky hands on both sides of his face. Drawing him close to her own face, she set her hands now on the back of his head, her fingers weaving into his hair, and whispered very quietly in a raspy voice;

"Thank you."

Then, her hands dropped back to her side and she quickly fell back into a somewhat less discomforted sleep. Zuko turned his face away in shy embarrassment, despite no one else being there and Katara being asleep. Zuko has had experience with women, but none like this one. None that could turn his alabaster features such a deep crimson with such small actions. He glanced back at her once more and reached his own hesitant hand forward, allowing it to push her hair back and then letting it slide onto her cheek. She looked to fragile. Like anything at all could shatter her into a million pieces.

He understood that, right now, she was suffering and trying to keep her own body working the way it should. Soon, though, soon. He hoped that Aang and Toph would hurry back with that medicine. He could give up this alone time with her as long as Katara would stop having to hurt so much.

Hours passed. Zuko opened the tent to get in some fresh air, finding the sky to be dusted with deep orange, pink and indigo. The night was drawing closer. Toph and Aang would be back in one or two more hours. He turned his head to look at Katara, who hadn't woken since their moment a while ago. The cooler air seemed to do her good as she began to stir less and less. Only a couple more hours. It won't be long. Please, please wait and try not to despair.

He's right beside you.

* * *

**Alrighty. I'm gonna catch up if it kills me.**


End file.
